TECHNICAL FIELD
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for encoding and decoding digital signals. The invention is especially, but not exclusively, applicable to communications systems which employ spread spectrum techniques, such as direct-sequence, code-division multiple access (DS-CDMA) communications systems and the like.